


I Know When I'm Being Lied To

by lacheses



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacheses/pseuds/lacheses
Summary: Magnus doesn't need magic to know when he's being lied to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Isabelle/Magnus; could be read as platonic or pre-relationship. Sort of a canon divergence within the one scene. Prompted and filled [here](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83816.html?thread=1226600#t1226600>here</a>)

* * *

  
"Be careful, Isabelle." He says it softly, never once taking his eyes off her - rather off the twitch in her shoulders and the way she taps her nails in an erratic rhythm. They're long, blood red and coffin shaped. How fitting, Magnus muses, as Isabelle's thumb keeps tap-tap-tapping against her thigh.

"I always am," she chirps. Magnus doesn't smile back when she bares all her teeth. She doesn't leave before him - a power move if he ever saw one - and together they stand, Magnus Bane and the unflappable Isabelle.

"Who are you trying to fool?" he asks softly, stepping forward. He's had enough staring contests to last several lifetimes, and doesn't mind losing this one to a Lightwood.

Isabelle shrugs, purses her mouth and looks anywhere but at him. So much like Alec it hurts. Magnus feels the dense weight of his new gift in his pocket. Perhaps it will bring Isabelle some protection as well.

"Aldertree said it would heal me quicker," she offers, finally meeting his eyes. "I have no reason to believe he isn't looking out for my wellbeing."

Magnus almost laughs at that. "Isabelle," he says again, going around the table and walking right up to her. "You're a brilliant girl. You're well aware of the people who truly are looking out for your wellbeing. Is Aldertree really on that list?"

Isabelle blinks, and Magnus sees the first crack in her facade. "Why wouldn't he be?" It's a fruitless question, especially since both of them know of the Clave's ineffective yet ruthless ways of getting what they wanted.

"That's for you to decide," Magnus replies.

He chances a touch, gently grasping her wrist and bringing it to eye level. Still, despite her best efforts, her thumb keeps twitching. He sends a soft burst of magic through it, just enough to assuage her nerves for the next few hours.

When he looks back up at her, there's an inscrutable expression on her face. Magnus wonders if anything he's said has even gotten through to her, or if she's another tragedy waiting to weigh heavily on his mind for years to come.

"And you?" She tilts her head and gives him a private smile. "Are you on that list?"

"I should hope so," he says, and can't help but wink. She laughs out loud, genuinely, raises her other hand to slap him lightly on the chest.

Magnus grins back, still holding her wrist. He brushes his lips against the soft skin of her hand, and catches the faintest blush on her cheeks before she smoothes her features out again. Not so unflappable after all.

"Thank you, Magnus," she says, taking a definitive step away from him. Magnus lets go of her hand, and nods gently before watching her walk out.

Once she's left the bar, Magnus pulls his phone out and begins typing a message to Raphael.  
He knows the clan leader's loyalty is unquestionably tied to him, no matter how much Raphael complains about his inability to _type any faster, Dios!_

He's quite done with tragedies, as it is.

* * *

 


End file.
